mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Managing your Currency
This article is mostly about managing Currency in the original My Singing Monsters game. We currently don't yet have one for Dawn of Fire. Sorry for any inconvenience made. My Singing Monsters would be a completely different game without the many types of currency used in it. Due to the high amount of it that is needed to progress in the game, it is nice to save currency as best as possible. Maximizing Earning Rates (Coins) A monster can produce income in many different speeds based on its level, Happiness and species. To maximize your earning rates, the monsters in your island should be decently fed, especially if you have rare monsters in your possession. As food will also take many coins to be produced, it is advised that you have a stable sum of them, by sharing the food you can between monsters with low and medium earning rates first, to avoid losing too much food on rarer, but more hungry, monsters. Do not spend all your savings in food, though. Once you acheive certain levels, new monsters will unlock, and purchasing them is advised to progress in game. Along with the constant baking of treats, having a Unity Tree is also highly recommended, so be sure to save money to afford at least one of them. Castle Upgrade or new Island? Buying a new island surely is tempting, but it is not the best thing to do right away, as the Castle upgrades that may be able to house the new monsters of that place usually cost outstanding sums. Upgrading the Castles of starting islands to the highest levels possible would make your monster availability pool higher, meaning more income, which may be enough to purchase the desired island. Diamonds To obtain many diamonds, a player may need Mini-Mines. As only one mini-mine is available per island, a maximum of 16 diamonds a day can be obtained in this way, provided that all islands are bought. If the player does not have enough money to spend on many mini-mines but visits MSM daily, only a few, or even just one mini-mine can be used as a start. Daily visits are the key to obtaining diamonds, as they are not added to your account after the mines do their job. Like the monsters and their coins, the mini-mine signals that it has something to collect and waits for the player to take the diamond before starting again to generate treasure. It will take many weeks of frequent visits until expensive Monsters can be bought via this method. When the Daily Login Bonus feature was added to the game obtaining Diamonds became slightly easier, but, once again, frequently playing the game is necessary to do so. This feature isn't available to players using the PC version of the game. Also note to avoid spending too many diamonds for speeding up processes, but instead investing diamonds for other useful upgrades. Shards On Ethereal Island, any decorations or structures you might want to buy must be paid for with Shards. You can exchange Diamonds or Coins to get Shards, but the only way of earning Shards is by collecting them from Ethereal Monsters on that island or from Wublins on Wublin Island. The same tradeoffs of monster level and happiness apply as for monsters on the other islands, with regard to earning rates. Although it is possible to buy 2-element Ethereal monster eggs for large numbers of diamonds, the only way of getting a 1-element Ethereal monster to Ethereal Island is by breeding it on a natural island, feeding it up to level 15 there, then Teleporting it to Ethereal Island. (Once you have more than one kind of 1-element Ethereal monster on the island, you can start breeding them together.) Getting an Ethereal monster up to level 15 takes a lot of food, which costs a lot of coins. You may want to spend those coins on other things first. Once you've got your Ethereal monsters earning Shards for you, you can get on with investing those Shards in decorations, Castle upgrades, and so forth to improve your monsters' Shard output. One thing to keep in mind is that you can only spend your Shards on Ethereal Island, unlike Coins which can be spent everywhere else. As you advance in the game, the most expensive decorations become available, and purchasing them appears as Goals. Once you have a lot of Shards, it may be a good idea to use them to buy those decorations. That way, you'll get the rewards for completing those Goals, while saving your coins for buying other things. After you've bought everything you can possibly want on Ethereal Island, your monsters there will continue to generate Shards for you to collect. It is now possible to exchange unwanted Shards for Diamonds, though the exchange rate is poor. Treats/Food As Treats are crucial to the development of an archipelago, there is a page dedicated solely to cover this topic: Food Production. Category:Strategies